Feral Wiki:Rules
Policies The following list is the official rule list of the Feral Wiki. Use common sense and don't find loopholes around rules or do anything immoral and expect to get away with it because it's "not in the rules." 1. No NSFW content. '''Content that includes or discusses nudity, sexual content, gore, or other NSFW things are not allowed. You cannot have it as a profile picture nor can you link to them. Minor gore such as scratches or scars are permitted as long as you have an NSFW warning. 2. '''Be respectful! '''Do not harass or harm others (e.g. minor/major harassment, harmful trolling, impersonation, doxxing, editing others' profiles without permission, or malicious content such as phishing, viruses, IP loggers, etc.). 3. '''No vandalization or edit farming. '''Do not edit pages with malicious intent and do not make redundant edits for the sole reason of gaining edits or badges, which is known as "badge/edit farming". 4. '''Follow the COPPA law. '''Any person under the age of 13 is allowed to use FANDOM, but they are not allowed to create an account. This wiki will also enforce this rule locally and you may also get your account reported to FANDOM staff if you are discovered to be underage. 5. '''No spamming or advertising. Spamming includes irrelevant pages, comments, and repeated text or images. Advertising is allowed on your own profiles, threads, or blogs, but not on page comments or other irrelevant places. 6. Don't sockpuppet. '''If you have an alternate account, please specify that it belongs to you on both profiles to avoid sockpuppeting. Do not make a new account if you are currently banned. 7. '''Follow Feral's Terms of Use. Do not trade accounts, sell items, scam, or hack other users. 8. Be mindful of your speech. '''Minor profanity is allowed as Feral's target audience is 13+, however, please be mindful about how you speak. Swearing is not permitted on article content itself and should never be used where non-community members could easily find it. Slurs are not allowed whatsoever, you should know what words these are and you should know they aren't okay to use here. 9. '''Be mature. It's more than okay to have fun, but know where the line between fun and causing a disturbance is, and don't cross it. If someone says they are uncomfortable or upset with what is being said or done within reason, the act should stop. 10. '''The staff are not above the rules. '''The staff reserve the right to punish users as they see fit for rules broken either inside or outside the wiki only within reason. If you feel you have been wrongly punished, please contact another staff member (in a higher position if possible) and respectfully communicate with each other. The staff are not above the rules and must follow them as anyone else would. If a staff member is demoted, re-promotion is possible after a period of time that is determined by the other staff (this can be indefinitely if severe enough). Breaking these rules may result in a punishment. If you are permanently banned and would like a chance at an unban, see our Appeals article for more information. Temporarily blocked users may not formally appeal for an unblock, but negotiation between the blocked user and a staff member is okay. Block Policy This list shows the general block procedures carried out by admins when a user breaks a rule. However, this list may be ignored depending on the rule(s) broken and a different punishment may be carried out if the majority of the staff agree to it. __NOEDITSECTION__